This invention is in the field of magnetic transmissions and in particular in the field of magnetic transmissions providing for multiple speed energy transmission.
The transmission of energy from an energy source such as an automobile engine, electric motor or turbine to an energy consuming apparatus, such as an automobile drive train, machine or an electric generator requires a transmission for the adjustment or control of the revolution speed of the application. Traditional transmissions utilize meshing gears and belts for the transfer of energy at a desired rate of rotation. These mechanisms have inherent durability, maintenance and efficiency limitations.
Magnetic transmissions of various designs to address the physical, operational, maintenance, and efficiency limitations of conventional and mechanical gear transmissions. Notable among these are the magnetic transmission disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,864,587 and 4,100,441 to Landry, U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,949 to Mabe, U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,967 to Rode, U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,664 to Tanigawa and U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,681 to Lin.